


Revelations

by missrhondalee



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, also no other tag i dont want to spoil it, my first attempt at a laverne and squiggy scene the best friendship idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrhondalee/pseuds/missrhondalee
Summary: Carmine bringing an uninvited guest to movie night stir up emotions Laverne wasn't quite ready to disclose.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Carmine Ragusa
Kudos: 4





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> honestly when i had the idea for this i didn't know how it should end needless to say i almost threw myself out the window a couple of times trying to figure it out lmaoooo

She was looking forward to movie night with her friends. What was left of her group of her friends, actually. Laverne's life pretty much turned upside down when Shirley took off with just a note four months ago. Less than a week later, Lenny announced he'd reenlisted in the army and that was it. Just like that, they were gone out of her life forever. Laverne was better now but she also knew she didn't want to lose anyone else and lately she realized she couldn't recall the last time they'd all been together in the same room so she organized this fun evening. They were going to watch movies, maybe play games. Just hang out. Rhonda had insisted on bringing booze and Squiggy brought..himself which was already good enough and he told her that as he sank into the armchair.

“Okay. I'm here. Put the movie on.” and he was hoping there would be some nudity now and then.

“Not yet. We're still waiting for Carmine.” and if Laverne were honest with herself, Carmine was the one she wanted to see most tonight.

It all began a few weeks ago when he took care of her when she had the nastiest bout of flu she'd ever experienced. Laverne honestly believed she came close to literally dying a few times from coughing so hard and if it hadn't been for Carmine she wasn't sure she'd have made it or at least, she would have ended up in a far worse shape. The symptoms lingered for ages and it had been physically and mentally tough. He'd been there for her through it all and he saw her in all kinds of disgusting shapes.

Not only had he been there for moral support, Carmine brought her meals in bed when she was too weak to make it to the kitchen let alone downstairs. He cleaned up her apartment, did her shopping and even done her laundry and yes, he blushed having to wash her panties and everything but overall, he'd been a terrific friend to her. He'd spent so much time during the week looking after her that Laverne with her altered judgment from the sickness and medication sort of developed this crush on him. At the time she was sure those feelings were just a mix of gratitude and loneliness. Because let's face it, she pretty much had no one else that could look after her with Shirley gone and her Pop so busy with his job with the city council these days. Squiggy hadn't wanted to even touch her with a ten-foot-pole and Rhonda caring about someone other than herself? She'd been so grateful to Carmine that the longer he took care of her the more her feelings intensified. It was only when she started getting better and that those feelings were not going away that Laverne understood. She understood she was fucked.

She'd made it this far without saying anything simply because she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. Sure, Shirley wasn't here anymore but Laverne knew there was little chance he would feel the same way. The last time they tried anything remotely romantic, although it was forever ago and they were different people then, it had been a disaster and she groaned internally every time she thought of that ridiculous dinner. So instead of hoping for anything, she pretended those feelings weren't there and so far it was working fine. Well, until now.

Laverne felt as she was being punched in the gut when Carmine barged in without knocking carrying a bag of various snacks in one hand...and holding a woman's hand in the other. She knew being run over by a truck would certainly hurt less.

“I brought snacks.” Carmine announced as he walked further into the room still holding his girlfriend's hand.

“You brought something all right.” Laverne muttered under her breath. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now.

“What's that?”

“Nothing.” Laverne avoided his gaze now and said nothing as she watched him introduce Suzy to everyone. She grabbed the snacks from him quickly and began emptying the content into different bowls on the coffee table. Although she tried to keep it together, she was failing miserably and Squiggy noticed she looked somewhat upset as she opened the bag of potato chips. He asked her if something was wrong only for her to snap at him to shut up.

“Testy. Testy.”

He was certain something was up with her when she emptied the bag and crushed the potato chips so they would all fit inside the bowl.

Squiggy gasped in horror, “Now come on, is that necessary? Beating up those poor defenseless potato chips? They didn't do nothing to you, Laverne!”

Squiggy's outburst caused Laverne to unintentionally snap at him again. Her emotions were all over the place at the moment and she ended up practically yelling. So much that although she apologized on the spot, it was still enough for everyone else in the room to focus their attention on her now.

“Laverne, you all right?” Carmine asked concerned.

Laverne told him she was fine but he didn't believe her. He could always tell when she was lying and she sure wasn't fooling him now. Carmine followed her as she went to get plastic cups for the drinks.“You don't look fine. Are you upset about something?”

“Why would I be upset?”

“I don't know. You don't look fine.”

She lied still avoiding his gaze, “Well, I am.”

And he picked up on it. “Now come on. What's with you?”

She shrugged, “What do you mean?”

“What's with your behavior?”

“What behavior?”

She still refused to look at him. “This.” Carmine gestured in the air, “How you're acting right now. What's with you?” he asked again, his patience wearing thin.

“Nothing's with me.” she placed the plastic cups on the coffee table, “I'm fine.” she repeated yet again.

“You're fine, yeah? Why aren't you looking at me when I'm talking to you?”

“Rhonda, could you start pouring the drinks-”

“Hey. I'm talking to you.”

He tried touching her arm but she wouldn't let him. “I'm fine.”

“Clearly. You arranged this get-together, didn't you? You don't want me here, what?” to say Carmine was confused right now would be the fucking understatement of the century. She appeared to be fine with Squiggy and Rhonda so this was clearly about him. He honestly had no idea what he's done for her to be mad at him and he told her that. “What did I do? Was I not invited?”

“I invited my friends...”

“What's that supposed to mean? I'm not your friend?” he'd always been there for her for as long as he could remember. Including when she had the flu a couple of weeks ago. He had been there for her day and sometimes night literally whenever she'd called while she was sick and this was how she was repaying him?

Her lower lip was trembling now, “Forget it.”

Squiggy couldn't stand all this drama and it was starting to really ruin the evening for him. He did come here to have a good time after all. “I hate to have to interfere here but-”

Rhonda scoffed, “Since when?”

“Shut up, Rhonda. As I was saying, I hate to interfere but I think perhaps Laverne's not too happy about you bringing your girlfriend here, Carmine.” Squiggy got up from the armchair and walked toward Suzy who barely uttered a word since she got here. “Although I don't see why not. You're a darling.” he was winking at her now, mentioning his talent agency but Carmine shoved him aside as he was about to give Suzy his card.

“Not now, Squig.” he turned to Laverne, “Is this true? Is this about Suzy being here?”

She wasn't answering and Suzy felt beyond uncomfortable now. Carmine had promised her a fun evening and so far it was nothing but. Between this creepy little guy with too much hair gel and his other friend pretty much admitting that she didn't want her here, Suzy wondered what she did to deserve this in the first place.

“Carmine said my being here would be fine.” she apologized for intruding. “I can go. It's okay.” why stay where she wasn't wanted, right?

“Of course it's fine you being here. Laverne, you tell her it's fine now.”

They were all waiting for her to say it was okay with her but Laverne couldn't bring herself to do it which aggravated Carmine to the point where he was done with her shit now.

Before he could stop himself, Carmine grabbed her arm and she groaned as they made it to the kitchen. “Let go of me!”

They glared at each other. “Not until you tell me what the hell's going on here-”

He kind of scared her so she didn't have a choice now.

Laverne stammered, “I..I just wasn't expecting you to bring company.”

“Is that a reason to be so rude?”

“You could have let me know.”

“Well, I'm sorry.” Carmine apologized honestly although he didn't see what the big deal was. His voice softened as he let go of her arm, “I didn't think you'd mind.”

She scoffed, still glaring at him. “That's the problem. You don't think!”

And now he was pissed again. “What's that supposed to mean?” they started yelling at each other now and Rhonda felt compelled to do something so she tried to smooth things over only for Laverne to snap at her to stay out of this.

“This doesn't concern you, Rhonda. This is between Carmine and I-”

Carmine was losing it at this point. “I don't even know what we're fighting about! I haven't done anything. We were supposed to have a great evening-”

“We would be having one if you hadn't brought _her_!” Laverne yelled at him. The way she yelled at Squiggy earlier was nothing compared to this. Her face was so red she looked like she was about to burst into tears. Silence filled the room as they all figured what was finally going on. Including Squiggy.

“Wait..Am I dumb or does it sound like Laverne has feelings for the big raccoon-” Rhonda shushed him just as Suzy was heading for the door. She'd found a great guy. Of course, this had to happen. Laverne headed for the back door when Carmine tried to stop Suzy from leaving.

Rhonda sank into the sofa.“Well, so much for movie night.”

Laverne sniffled wiping her tears with her sleeve as she literally sat next to the empty trash cans. She didn't know how long she's been out here but she didn't have the courage to go back inside yet. She groaned at the sight of Squiggy walking toward her now. Did the universe enjoy torturing her? It truly felt like it tonight.

“Go away, Squig.”

“I haven't said anything and you're already sending me away? Brutal.”

“I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it.” truth be told, she didn't actually know what he was going to say but knowing him, he was most likely going to make fun of her and she couldn't take it right now. “Carmine sent you to check up on me, huh?”

“No...”

The guilty look on his face betrayed him. “Don't lie now.”

“I ain't lying.” Carmine didn't send him. Rhonda did. “She threatened my...manhood. I had no choice.”

He hated drama and now he kind of was stuck in the middle of it. However, despite all of this, he knew Laverne had been there for him too in his hour of need not so long ago when the KGB mistook him for some ballet dancer. If it hadn't been for her help, god knows how things would have turned out for him. He probably would have lost a leg or worse his life. Therefore even though Rhonda pushed him, he still figured he owed her one. Oh and of course, not that he'd admit it out loud but she was his friend and deep down he cared about her.

Laverne told him to leave her alone but he ignored her and cut to the chase. He was never one to beat around the bush.

“So you got feelings for Carmine, what's the big deal. Shirley had them too. What's so great about him anyway?”

“I can't believe he brought someone.”

Squiggy sat beside her, “Well, I'm not defending him or anything.” Especially with how jealous he kind of was of the big Ragoo at the moment. Wouldn't you envy him that both women, Shirley and now Laverne too, had fallen for him when Squiggy knew they'd never even considered him as a potential lover?

“But perhaps if you'd told him how you felt he wouldn't have? Us guys aren't too bright about those kind of things. I know I ain't.”

Squiggy was far from being his usual irksome self tonight except for the whole potato chips incident and his good judgment surprised her. Could you blame her though when he was literally a moron ninety nine percent of the time? When the last and only intelligent percent kicked in, it was...shockingly nice.

“You know Squiggy, you can be kinda smart when you want to be.”

He shrugged modestly, “I have my moments I guess.”

She buried her face in her hands now leaning for a hug. “Now come on.” He reluctantly returned it and then patted her awkwardly on the head. “There. There.”

“You know if Carmine won't have you..I'm always here. I think they call it 'friends with benefits. I don't really care about the friendship part though.'”

Laverne elbowed him and almost chuckled as he groaned.

***

Laverne DeFazio sighed loudly as she retrieved the milk from the fridge. She was wearing her pajamas and was about to spend the night either hating herself while staring at the ceiling or crying her eyes out, she hadn't quite decided yet. All she knew was that she was depressed as fuck. Wouldn't you be too if you'd gone through what she had tonight? Squiggy was right though. If she'd told Carmine about her feelings he wouldn't have brought his girlfriend but it still wouldn't change the fact that he wouldn't like her like that. So basically, she would still have ended up feeling like shit at some point either way.

She was about to pour herself her third glass of milk and Pepsi of the evening when her front door flew open and Carmine barged in startling Laverne so much that the milk carton slipped from her fingers and dropped to the floor spilling its content everywhere.

“You have feelings for me?!”

Carmine wasn't pissed that she had them. He was pissed that she hadn't said anything and he ended up finding out in front of everyone. “Shit. Sorry.” he rushed to help her clean the mess up. He was immediately on his knees soaking up the milk with paper towels beside her. He grabbed her wrist as they rose to their feet simultaneously once that was done. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“What's the point? You don't feel the same way.”

“You don't know how I feel.”

She scoffed, still having difficulty looking him in the eye. “I have a pretty good idea.”

“Appearances aren't always what they seem, Laverne.”

She threw the paper towels in the trash.“You have a girlfriend.”

“ _Had_ would be the correct term.” with all the drama going on, Suzy freaked out and broke up with him. Not that he blamed her.“For your information, she broke things off but that's not the point.”

“And what is the point then?”

Carmine threw his hands in the air, “I was trying to move on, okay?” he admitted now.

If earlier tonight Carmine had no idea what was going on, now the roles were reversed. It was her turn to be confused. “Move on?” Was this about Shirl? Not only did she leave them months ago but she'd been dating Walter for like almost a year before that. Laverne could understand it might have hurt him but at some point he needed to get past it or something and she told him that.

“I didn't mean Shirley. I was trying to move on from you.”

“Huh?”

If Laverne only started liking him a couple of weeks ago, Carmine has thought of her as more than just a friend for months. Even when Shirley was still here but dating Walter. Since she was so busy with him, Carmine and Laverne got to spend more time together without having their friend going ballistic because they were god forbid standing a little too close to each other and all this time caused him to see Laverne in a way he never had before. Why did she think he'd practically devoted himself to her when she was sick? Sure, a friend would be there but certainly not as much as he had been.

“I didn't say anything because I didn't want it to be awkward between you girls but then she left and I don't know. I chickened out.” Laverne was pretty much the only friend he had left and he didn't want to risk losing her if it didn't work out.

Laverne blinked, “What are you saying?”

“I'm saying the feelings you got for me. I have them for you too.”

Was this happening? Laverne literally pinched herself to make sure it was.

“So, tonight...”

“...didn't have to turn out like this if you'd just said something.” although she'd pinched herself Laverne had a hard time believing it. Squiggy had been right? How did that happen?

There was a pause and they sort of half-smiled at each other now. Everything was pretty silly now when she thought about it. All of this drama for literally nothing. As it turned out, communication truly was key in these situations. “So.. you like me then?”

“Yeah.”

She took a step closer toward him. “You sure you do though?”

He chuckled pulling her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “Come here now.”

Carmine held her like this for a while until she looked up to ask him if he wanted to sleep with her.

“You mean..right now?” they'd barely just confessed their love for one another. Okay, they've known each other for ages but even so.. he was still pretty nervous. It would technically be their first sexual encounter.

She hit him playfully. “I don't mean that.” And she was the one whose mind was filled with sex thoughts? “You naughty boy. I meant sleeping. Although....”

He laughed when she winked at him seductively. “What do you say?”

She held out her hand to him and he took it. “Lead the way.”


End file.
